


[Podfic] But We Can Try

by kalakirya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Families of Choice, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of hetrez' story<br/><i>Bucky said, "These are love letters, Rogers. You've been drawing me love letters."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] But We Can Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruka_nanjou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruka_nanjou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But We Can Try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727840) by [hetrez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetrez/pseuds/hetrez). 



**Title:** But We Can Try

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **content notes:** depression, knifeplay

 **Length:** 1:13:28

[download from the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/but-we-can-try)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (thank you, paraka!)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/%5bMCU%5d%20But%20We%20Can%20Try%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20hetrez.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
